


MBM Prompt Games!!! Forum

by Doreling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rigel Black Chronicles - murkybluematter
Genre: Collected Prompts, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, Prompt Game, and by that I mean it's from a forum, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doreling/pseuds/Doreling
Summary: This is the collected prompts from the MBM Prompt Games!!! forum on ffnet. I have merely collected them here for ease of use. I do not own or claim credit for any of the prompts, they are all labelled with their ff.net user's handle.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	MBM Prompt Games!!! Forum

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [MBM Prompt Games!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/730110) by StarOfTime. 



> I'd like to thank DistractedDaydreamer for pointing me towards the forum, and StarOfTime for starting the forum thread. I am Not posting any of the snippets and stories from that thread, but I have gathered the prompts for your convenience! (You should go read through the forum, there's amazing work there!!)
> 
> The only changes I have made are spelling and grammar edits because that's how I have fun. 
> 
> These are prompts based off murkybluematter's Rigel Black Chronicles on ff.net, you should go read them if you haven't!

MBM prompt games forum

Forum thread started by **StarOfTime:**

"The MBM is to distinguish between two threads. One here and one in a different forum. Anyway, I hope y'all are willing to play. Basically, someone gives a one line prompt, it can be more, but don't go overboard. Then the next person writes and posts a short, or long, snippet that includes that line, and posts both their snippet and a new prompt. Prompts are not confined to the first person who answers them, if a prompt inspired you to write something, no matter how big or small, go for it!

Also feel free to just post a prompt on its lonesome, you might be surprised what comes of it."

[Prompts listed by user]

** StarOfTime **

First prompt: That girl needs to sort out her priorities.

Prompt: Don't worry, you're just as sane as I am.

Preferably from Rigel to gob smacked friends, or by Harry, at some point in the Lower Alleys, after some insane, but totally casual, piece of magic.

Prompt: "Oh, hey Leo- Why is your hair green?!"

** Shellzbells24 **

Prompt: Leo and the time he found out Rigel Black was in fact Harriet Potter.

** MdltM **

Prompt: (Caelum/Harry) "There. Even a pureblood like you can learn from a filthy half-blood, after all. Right, Caelum?" ... "Please tell me your worthless cousin is only a safety net, and you won't actually end up marrying."

Prompt: Rigel's towel. Pretty weird and random, right? But the whole mention of his reusing his towel in Chapter 3 of the Pureblood Pretense (check it out! haha) kinda makes me wonder if it can be a plot device?

** CoconutWaterZoey **

Prompt: I'd really to hear more about bisexual wizarding relations! Maybe a prompt involving a moment between Sirius and Remus?

Prompt: Maybe someone could write a prompt about Ginny having a crush on Harry, or Harry having a crush on Hermione? I'm straight, I'm not even bisexual, but I'd really like to hear more about the acceptance of different sexualities in the Wizarding World. Maybe delve deeper into that concept.

****

** DistractedDaydreamer **

New Prompt! Bill Weasley and the word 'glitter' or 'gold' or 'blood', because I want more Bill Weasley.

****

****

** Raingirl4513 **

I have another idea for a prompt: Harry understanding Oliver Wood's insane love of quidditch because it's like her obsessive love for potions.

****

** Killerfuzzel **

New prompt: James' nightmare/boggart

Prompt: Harry/Rigel and Percy raving about cauldron bottom thickness and its regulation together

****

** Ninqui **

Prompt: Rigel has a potions accident when Snape is teaching her freebrewing. Because of that he has to vanish her robes and he finds out that Rigel is a girl. Harry comes up with some explanation without revealing the ruse.

Another prompt: Harry teaching potions in Lower Alleys.

New prompt: James Potter sees Harry in Lower Alleys. He may be there because of his duties as an Auror or for some other reason.

New prompt: "You're going to completely ruin my reputation"

****

** Nana von Bloedsinn **

Prompt: I really try to guess how James would react if he knew that in truth the whole things which supposedly happened to Archie happened to his own daughter.

****

** Haze Be It **

Prompt: He looked down at his arm, the blood was spreading slowly down towards his hand and into the fabric of his robe. How long had it been, he wondered, since somebody had surprised him so completely in a duel?

He turned his eyes towards his opponent, eyes locking with a pair of furious green ones and he felt his emotions change to match. How dare she?

Prompt: "Me?" he asked, bitterness creeping into his voice "I'm just some halfblood nobody from across the channel"

Prompt: She was surprised they let them stand this close together but if it was going to give them one last chance to speak before this hell got underway, then she wasn't going to complain.

And she really needed to know, just one question and maybe then she could let go and try to find some kind of peace within this mess.

She nudged him with her shoulder to get his attention and when his eyes rose to meet hers, she asked softly "No regrets?"

He let out a little huff between his lips and said with steel that surprised her even now "No regrets".

The weight inside her lightened the tiniest amount at his reply. She intertwined their fingers, finding comfort in the small gesture despite the clinking of the shackles around their wrists.

Prompt: "See that’s the thing, you keep on thinking you can decide what pieces of me to keep and aspects you want me to hide but I've had it with Purebloods dictating who I am and I'm tired of hiding. You can either take me as I am, or you can make good with your word and lock me up and throw away the key."

Prompt: "I'm taking Hermione book shopping"

"Noooooo, I'll never see either of you again."

Prompt: "...so if your magic is Dark but your beliefs are Light what does that make you?"

"Grey I guess?" she said with more patience than she thought the question deserved.

If she had known they'd start calling her Lady (Lord) Grey (or The Grey (Lord)Lady, whichever you think sounds better) she would have ignored the question all together.

Prompt: "You were never that mean when we knew you as Rigel. Is this the real you? Was any of it real?"

Prompt: "So... if you are dating a King, does that mean I should address you as 'Your Highness'?"

Prompt: Headline: Potter Heiress sentence to be reviewed after public outcry.

Prompt: When Harry is forced to drink Veritaserum, Dom steps in to protect her secrets and while he is in control he has some things he wants to say.

Prompt: After Archies and Harrys secrets are revealed, her and James have a talk.

Prompt: How Rigel and Fleur end up going to Ball together. And the secrets between them.

****

** TinMother **

My prompt: someone, anyone, already knows the secret. Hermione, Snape, Luna, Percy, Sirius, someone else but those are my favorites. How they figured it out and why they haven't told. Or alternatively, they think they know the secret, based on evidence presented, but that sounds harder to me.

Prompt: "But if I just ignore it, it'll go away."

Prompt: Remus, on lying to James, or James, on being lied to by Remus, because they've been marauders for years, and they know each others tells, and they know they know each others tells. It's just a matter of waiting till it comes out.

Prompt: Rispah. I would like her and Remus to date, and James and/or Sirius to wonder, but not straight out ask, they have some class, if she's a prostitute.

Prompt: Draco tries following Harry through the Lower Alleys. Because he and Rigel are friends. And friends care. Friends care by being nosey and obnoxious until they know all your secrets and then you can't ask them to leave because blackmail. Only Rigel is all secrets all the time and Draco is at his wit's end and even being slightly a mind reader has helped him sort it out not at all. So he's ~~stalking~~ observing. From a distance. Except Rigel is off DYING of PLAGUE in Peru and not answering his letters and he needs answers. And distractions. And everyone says Harry is the almost Rigel (Rigel says he is the almost Harry, or Harry is the Super Rigel, all stoic and potions except no one is more stoic and potions than Rigel, so lies!). So Harry will have to be substitute Rigel until Rigel stops being stupid and comes home and away from the almost dying.

In which the lower alleys chew Draco up and spit him out. And Harry mostly doesn't notice. And Draco only gets more confused. And possibly mussed.

Prompt: James knows that Harry is a boy at school, because parent-teacher conferences are a thing, and is being a good dad about it.

Prompt: (this is a horrible prompt by the way, feel free to just do the kissing one twice and ignore this) There have always been three Archie/Harry people involved in the ruse. Harry/Rigel, Archie/Harry, and mysterious unnamed French pureblood. Somehow, now there is a fourth one. Reasons why are entirely up to you. Are they necessary for the Ruse as it grows more complex? Is Archie or Harry coming into themselves in some way and thus need to create an additional identity to act out this goal? Has a third party decided to become an Archie/Harry? Something else entirely? You decide!

Prompt: Snape and one or more of Harry/Archie's parents having a very not an argument about their differing parenting techniques. I'm starting to equate mostly Lily's but by extension the other marauders' absenteeism from what is essentially a long, drawn out boarding school story with actual parental absenteeism. I'm not saying one is better than the other (though you may) just that Snape and other parent definitely think they're in competition.

Prompt: A different possible solution to Dom's problem of too many Harry's in the same timeline, and it's consequences. Possible solutions include fracturing Harry's magical core, messing with the time turner to shunt Harry off to a Harry-less time to live out the rest of her life in the distant past or the just distant enough to be significant future, using Pettigrew (somehow), body swapping Harry with a different universe's Harry, and letting much of Harry die in the hopes that living with/escaping from her mental prison will be easier if he's not sharing, etc.

Prompt: Harry is a bit quicker on the uptake with Occlumency and Voldiary ends up locked in Dom's prison/body in Harry's head second year.

Prompt: Rigel drops out of school.

Prompt: Bellatrix

****

** CrystallineX **

Prompt: just for kicks: Harry hands a self brewed wolfsbane potion to a werewolf (could be Remus or 'Rabid Ralph' or anybody, really).

**Prompt:** Harry felt a rage come over her like never before.

I want to see a furious Harry. Pushed to the point that she can't restrain her temper any more. Rage!Harry can be written as a Bamf!Harry :D

****

** MommyMayI **

New Prompt: He was the bravest man I ever knew…well woman.

New Prompt: Stand still and let me Obliviate you.

New prompt: She is the first person to ever escape Azkaban. I wonder how she did it?

New Prompt: "One person can't feel all that at once, they'd explode."

****

** IAmWhoIAlwaysWillBe **

Prompt: Hermione Granger _wasn't_ a lesbian. She just… well, she just maybe (probably) harbored feelings for someone why may or may not be a transgender boy, or a gender fluid female, or something else entirely - she didn't even know anymore.

****

** candybicorn **

new prompt is: The ring on her finger was the same shade as her eyes and Aldon hated it.

****

** KayTeaR **

New prompt: Pansy's miai with the Duval boy.

** HunnyBook **

NEXT PROMPT: "Who is Lionel Hurst and why has he been sending you love letters?"

****

** meek-bookworm **

New prompt: What happened in the minutes between Harry getting knocked out in the duel and waking up in the healing tent (or alternately, is Remus in the stands on days 3&4?)

New Prompt: You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means.

Prompt: "'Back alley brawls to the possibly death' is no basis for a system of government! Why that's almost as bad as 'strange women lying in ponds distributing swords' "

Leo grinned at her, "Welcome to the middle ages, Hermione Granger"

New Prompt: As champion Rigel must start the dancing at the Yule ball. Unfortunately Rigel does not dance, but thanks to a certain cousin who shall remain nameless, most of Slytherin is under the impression that Rigel is flawless on the dance floor. It shouldn't be that hard to get someone to secretly teach her, should it? Although maybe there's a potion for that...

New Prompt: "Round up the usual suspects"

New prompt: "If you thought I would just let you die you obviously don't know me very well" (Harry to Leo after she interfered in one of his matches and compromised his honor, or Archie to Harry after Archie revealed the ruse to save her life, or Draco to Harry/Rigel--the secret is out he realizes the extent of her 'betrayal', but risks his life and social standing to save her anyway, or Harry/Rigel to Snape after a daring rescue after a potions incident or...?)

****

** kathy20butterfly **

Prompt: What I really want to see is sometime during the night, when James and Sirius pretty much are decided that Rispah is a prostitute, they ask how the two met and Rispah is like 'oh Harry introduced us we're great friends'. Can you imagine James Potter finding out his innocent daughter is good friends with this unashamedly sexual woman many years her senior whom he believes to be a prostitute?

Prompt: Rigel ends up starting a sex ed campaign and provides accessibility of products for safe consensual exploration of sexuality to students that she feels they ethically need and the school and parents are not especially impressed so they have conflict and she gains a following...not the revolution I initially envisioned Rigel/Harriet fore-fronting but this one is pretty cool too heeheehee

****

** Major General Toot Toot **

prompt "The more I learn about Harriet Potter the more I'm amazed Rigel turned out so normal."

****

** The Panda Goddess **

Prompt: "Rigel/Harry feeds someone a love potion as a prank. Nothing happens. Hilarity (/cuteness/awkwardness) ensues." I have Caelum in mind for this, because it might be funny to see him keep being rude to her and Harry thinking "what's going on? Did I brew it wrong?? I don't brew things wrong!" and then realizing he already likes her XD But anyone goes (like Pansy actually being affected but not reacting because she's dissembling, and only Draco notices the feelings)

My prompt for y'all: We all know Harry is very good at justifying excessive misuse of powers she shouldn't have (remember when she spent a whole extra year with a time-turner, anyone?). On a _completely_ unrelated note, Harry has finally learned to obliviate people. Oh joy.

****

** VoidTea **

Prompt: i would love this in reverse and Rigel doesn't react because occlumency/ jewel, but it's hard to see because they check their drinks

****

** GenderBender25 **

Prompt: pansy does the boy's makeup or something just as silly

Prompt: examples of Archie as Harry having fun, and I'm always up for some more Hermione

New kinda prompt: Harry/ Rigel/ Archie pulls a large scale prank because a group of people upset her/him or just to see if she/he could get away with it. Archie needs more love but Harry gives us more material so whichever is cool.

prompt a what if relationship. Archie/Harry because they are the only ones who truly understand each other.

Prompt: "Sometimes I feel as if I'm being pulled in so many directions I don't know which way to turn!"

** thePURPLEpillowthief **

Prompt: Rigel knew alcohol was always a bad idea, especially in the hands of Theodore Nott. 2. What if someone asked Rigel for a contraception potion? 3.Pansy puts the guys in makeup. 4. Pansy finds Rigel’s menstrual potions. And 5. Rigel can’t stop calling Draco pretty

Prompt: Minerva McGonagall had never laughed harder than in this moment. It wasn’t every day that Severus Snape was forced into a hug

****

** PlotCrafter **

New prompt “That would only happen to Rigel/Harry.”

****

** violetinthewater **

New Prompt: Harry goes to the next New Year Gala free of any kind of polyjuice or glamour bc reasons. And turns out she’s really pretty and everyone’s falling over themselves to tell her so (or accuse her of magical transfiguration on herself). Also, Leo’s there since he was near-promised by his father that Harry would be there, Theo’s crush is back, Fred is totally nudge-nudge-wink-winking George to go after her, neither aware that Ginny’s eyeing her kinda predatorily, Rosier totally thinks he had dibs from the last gala, Caelum is under the impression that he has staked some kind of friendship-ownership over her and Pansy, after letting everything go to hell, gracefully grants saving to poor harassed Harry. Archie’s just laughing in the background and distracting James as he best can (which is not much, since Sirius is also doing his best to sabotage his attempts).

** aoi588 **

Prompt: “... I can’t tell if you’re joking, or just _completely_ insane.”

** selfish2shellfish **

new prompt: someone (to Rigel) "it's just one measly kiss. It won't hurt, promise."

(perhaps during a Quidditch celebration with too much firewhisky and a daring game of spin the wand...forgive me for being entirely self-indulgent)

** bartholemew **

For my prompt either Archie as Harry in the Lower Alleys, or "Why did Rigel just smile at a Mudblood?"

** robins fangirl **

Prompt: But like, imagine Rigel c*ckblocking Victor.... Victor tries to sit by Hermione BOOM Rigel’s in the middle, Victor trying to ask Hermione to the ball and Rigel’s like "a ball oh no those make me so nervous go as my emotional support friend Hermione!" All while Archie is coaching her and the Slytherins are horrified thinking Rigel’s finally hit puberty and, even worse, has the hots for a Muggleborn

**Author's Note:**

> It is not my intention to take credit for anyone's ideas here, so if you are one of the prompters from the forum and would like me to remove your prompts, or even this whole collection, please let me know! This was merely to make the AMAZING ideas from that forum more accessible to the fandom.


End file.
